


Whatever it Takes

by Danudane



Category: overwatch
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, mission goes bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 02:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11004408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danudane/pseuds/Danudane
Summary: Both injured, Jesse and Hanzo are trapped inside a warehouse after a failed mission.(Tumblr prompt: "Try to limit your movements")





	1. Chapter 1

Jesse should have guessed the Talon mercenaries would have triggered the set of explosions- even with a dozen of their own inside the warehouse. The casualties on their side did not seem to matter, as long as they took an Overwatch agent or two down with them.   
He'd awoken in the collapsed section of the building, unable to tell much of anything besides the burning in his lungs and the feeling of having been hit by a truck. One of those big ones.   
The smoke and dust sent him into a coughing fit, but his lungs were the least of his worries. 

Where was the archer?   
"H-Hanzo?" The name left him as little more than a wheeze, and he tried again, his voice a bit stronger this time. "Shimada, where are you?" There was nothing but static through the comm device in his ear, and it wasn't quite panic that settled within him, but it was close enough. 

"Right here." The response was a bit weaker than Hanzo had intended, but the dazed feeling that clouded his mind with a fog had not yet left him.   
A hand came up to address the tacky warmth that coated part of his forehead, only to come away with a coat of blood. 

"Shit, Darlin', I thought-" Jesse tried to get up, only now realizing his mechanical arm was pinned under a rather large chunk of concrete. "Damnit, I'm stuck..." He tugged again, only to feel the nerve endings at his stump light up in pain. A small gasp escaped him, and he swore he could see a few sparks shoot out from under the rubble. 

"Try to limit your movements. You will only make things worse." Hanzo grated out, his breathing aggravated by the smoke as well. 

"What's taking you so long?" Jesse tried to make light of the situation, after recalling they'd only been a few feet apart when the explosions went off. 

"...." 

"Shit, Hanzo, you ain't hurt, are ya?" Another wave of almost panic flooded Jesse's mind, and he looked around him a bit more frantically now. 

"I'm fine." A default answer, and with its quickness, the facade of truthfulness was seen through. 

"Sure you are. Right as rain. I think I'll give a second opinion when I see you." Jesse strained his ears now, trying to differentiate the sound of falling debris and shifting remnants of building to the familiar tap-tap-tap of Hanzo's prosthetic feet. When he finally did pick up on it, the pattern was more of a tap and a short scrape, repeated until he heard Hanzo in person and not through the comm. 

"...You are not a doctor." Hanzo finally managed, looking a bit off balance with how he was favoring one leg. 

"And you are not fine." Jesse shot a concerned look at the archer, his figure making its way over a small pile of rubble in an uncharacteristic gait.   
Half dried blood ran down the side of Hanzo's forehead, and one of his prosthetics was looking more like the now scrap metal scattered around them than the perfected piece of technology it should have been. With the mangled inner workings and sparking wires, it was a wonder Hanzo could even bear any weight on it at all. 

"Can't believe you came all the way over here to see me, with your leg like that." Jesse forced a chuckle, trying to lighten the mood. "I should have- woah, hey, you'd better rest a moment." The gunslinger had only gotten halfway through when he saw Hanzo waver unsteadily, more than likely dealing with a concussion. He motioned for the other man to come and sit, though his attempt to reach out was stopped short. 

Jesse gave a little curse, trying and failing to release the lock on his mechanical arm. The mechanisms had been damaged, and would not let him free of the rubble. "Well shit." He gave a heaving sigh and looked towards Hanzo again, glad to see the archer had gotten close enough to get a better look at. 

"How're you holdin' up?" Jesse's voice was softer this time, and paired with a concerned smile, it seemed to have prompted the truth from Hanzo. 

"A piece of the ceiling hit my head. My vision is still a little blurry, though that could be the smoke." The archer replied, generally looking uncomfortable. His stomach twisted, and churned, threatening to expel whatever was left in it. 

The gunslinger's thoughts were confirmed, definitely a concussion.   
"Well you just wait right here with me and the others will find us soon. Just don't fall asleep on me. Got that?" He hid the frustration in his voice, wishing he could be up and taking proper care of his teammate.   
"Hanzo?" 

"I heard you." The other man nodded, slowly, and quietly busied himself with wiping the remains of blood from his brow. 

"Good, good." Jesse replied, toying with the idea of shooting the remnants of his prosthetic arm off just to be free of it. He felt like a animal trapped in a snare.   
It was the cold shiver that shot up his spine that stopped him, however, as he remembered how he'd lost his arm the first time around. 

"...keep talking." Hanzo spoke again, looking a bit pale despite the soot and blood on his face. 

The two words worried Jesse the most, usually expecting his constant talking to annoy the other man more than anything else. Still, he kept his voice calm, and thought for a moment.  
"Well, alright then. Did I ever tell ya about the time Reinhardt challenged me to a drinking game and I woke up in a different city in clothes that didn't fit me?" 

Hanzo shook his head, his movements more subtle now than before. 

Nearly an hour had passed, or at least that was what it had felt like given the circumstances. Jesse had encouraged Hanzo to stay awake more than once, and each time had him reconsidering taking his arm off again. 

When the archer began to shiver, Jesse had pulled out Peacekeeper and found his resolve.   
He hadn't wasted time calling for help. Talon clearly had set up some sort of interference. It was exactly the reason why he had not heard any chatter or calls over the comms, besides Hanzo who had only been a few feet away. Anything farther than that had been blocked. 

He cocked the hammer back and was about to fire the first shot when he heard a bit of rumbling, and some huge slab of concrete falling away. His first instinct was to shield himself from whatever debris that would surely come raining down, but it proved a far more miraculous sight. 

"Speak of the devil." Jesse cursed again and shook his head, looking up to see Reinhardt- with the aid of his armor suit- pushing more rubble out of the way. 

"Stuck between a rock and a hard place. You did always have a knack for getting yourself into trouble." The older man boomed, stepping aside to let the golden winged Angela glide over to them. 

"Ain't you two a sight for sore eyes." Jesse breathed a sigh of relief, and immediately waved Mercy towards Hanzo. 

"He's got a bad concussion. I've kept him awake, but just barely. Couldn't do much else on account of my arm here." Jesse explained, glad to see Angela going straight to work to stabilize Hanzo. 

-

Free of the destroyed warehouse and recouperating in the med bay, Jesse sat beside Hanzo's bed. With his own prosthetic finally removed, he watched the archer sleep. Under the watchful eye of Angela and all her machines, the Shimada was stable and could now rest unhindered. 

"He'll make a full recovery, though the headaches might linger for a little while. It could have been much worse." Angela had laid a hand on Jesse's shoulder and gave a gentle pat. 

The gunslinger nodded, but couldn't help to give a little laugh. "He came and found me, with that busted up leg of his. You guys can get him a new one, right? I'll pay for it myself if I have to. It's the least I can do." 

"Jesse, relax." Angela laughed, shaking her head. "Everything will be taken care of in time. Besides, you need a new arm, as well." She reminded him, with a look. 

"I can wait." Jesse smiled, giving a fond look at Hanzo, who had just begun to stir.


	2. Prompts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are borrowed from tumblr (user bump-of-whump) and if you leave a comment with the prompt you'd like to see, I will try to add more chapters as soon as possible! They will likely be unrelated, as separate ficlets instead of a cohesive story.

“Go back to bed before you hurt yourself.” 

“You’re not up to this, you can barely stand!” 

“Excuse me for freaking out, I only thought you were dead!” 

“You’re gonna have to limp faster than that…” 

“You sound way worse than you did yesterday, what the heck happened?” 

“You’ve got to calm down before I can fix you up, okay?” 

“You wouldn’t be in this bad of shape if you just knew when to quit.” 

“No, no, no, you can’t close your eyes right now!” 

“You promised me you weren’t going to be reckless! You promised!” 

“I’ll help you inside but you’re on your own from there.” 

“You whine about scratches but you don’t let out a peep when you’ve got a gaping wound! The hell is wrong with you??” 

“I wouldn’t have done that if I knew you were hurt!”

“I don’t have time to sleep off a little cold.” 

“Is the fever getting to you or what?” 

“Let’s see what we have to play doctor with…paper towels, expired peroxide and…duct tape?” 

“Shit, that has ‘hospital’ written all over it.” 

“You still don’t feel up to eating?” 

“I give you credit for lasting as long as you did, you were cooking in your own skin.”


End file.
